Mis Alas de Sinsajo
by PezzaWantFood
Summary: Cuando tu vida esta en peligro, a veces no te importa, no tienes nada, pero cuando morir implica que todos tus seres queridos mueran contigo es otra cosa. Acabo de conocer a mis padres, llevo 17 años viviendo en el capitolio y descubro que soy del distrito 12, que soy adoptada y que planeaban matarme. Volvieron los juegos del hambre y con ellos mi identidad.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando tu vida esta en peligro, a veces no te importa, no tienes nada, pero cuando morir implica que todos tus seres queridos mueran contigo es otra cosa. Acabo de conocer a mis padres, llevo 17 años viviendo en el capitolio y descubro que soy del distrito 12, que soy adoptada y que planeaban matarme. Volvieron los juegos del hambre y con ellos mi identidad.

Yo soy **Luana Mellark-Everdeen** y esta es mi historia.


	2. Primera Parte: Verdades

Primera Parte: Verdades.

Capitulo 1: Un Viaje Al Distrito 12.

Despertarse en la cama helada y sentirse fuera de lugar, como todos los días durante 17 años. Apenas abro los ojos, por que el sol que entra por los ventanales me lastima la vista.

Cuando logro levantarme, escudriño mi habitación con la mirada. Típica habitación de nena rica del Capitolio. No le doy importancia y prendo el iPhone que esta conectado a los pequeños parlantes, cuando empieza a sonar Still Into You de Paramore.

Mientras murmuro la letra de la pegajosa canción me dirijo a mi baño para darme una ducha y despertarme del todo, todavía siento los músculos entumecidos. Después de cambiar 7 veces el olor del jabón y la temperatura del agua, resbalo y mi golpeo mi cara contra la mampara de vidrio.

Puta, que ni siquiera empiezo el día.

Igual, salgo sana y salva de la ducha. Por lo que hoy me visto con mi conjunto de ropa favorito, camisa roja a cuadros de mangas largas, jean azul agujereado con calzas negras abajo, una remera negra con el estampado de los Guns n' Roses y mis zapatillas favoritas, que son unas Supras rojas. Me ato el pelo negro en una trenza hacia el costado como siempre y me delineo los ojos con azul, ya no se usan cosas así pero a quien engaño… amo el color azul.

Y mis ojos no impiden que yo me ponga delineador de este color, aunque sean también azules.

Si, mis ojos son azules y es lo único que me gusta de mí. Amo mi color de ojos porque soy la única en mi familia que tiene ojos azules, como mi abuelo, pero el ya esta muerto.

Bueno, ni siquiera lo conocí.

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y agradezco a Dios que hoy es sábado.

Las cosas en Panem ya no eran como 18 años atrás, la gente del Capitolio no era extravagante, ya no se alteraban quirúrgicamente, ya no se teñían los cuerpos y el cabello de color estridentes ni tampoco usaban esa ropa tan llamativa. Eran normales, con trabajo, familia, y problemas, como todo el mundo. Los Distritos no eran diferentes al Capitolio, tenían trabajos dignos y cada Distrito fue reconstruido después de la rebelión. Podían viajar a todos los distritos e incluso tener familia con personas de otro distrito.

Todo en Panem estaba en paz gracias a la presidente Paylor… lástima que esté en su lecho de muerte.

Quién diría que con toda la tecnología y ciencia avanzada que tenemos no se haya podido encontrar la cura del cáncer. Pero bueno, la preocupación hoy es quien gobernara Panem en cuento Paylor haya muerto.

Al entrar en la lujosa cocina de color plata y blanco, que tiene unos ventanales donde se ve todo agarro una manzana y empiezo a comerla. Los únicos que acá cocinan son los empleados. Mamá no sabe cocinar, Papá no tiene tiempo y Amelia, mi hermana mayor, no se movería un pelo para cocinar.

Amelia es alta, estilizada, rubia y de hermosos ojos verdes. Tiene 27 años. Todo lo contrario a mí, que tengo el cabello negro, ojos azules, piel aceitunada y soy menuda. Siempre me siento fuera de lugar en esta familia.

-quita, mocosa-

Me doy vuelta pero ya sé de quién es esa voz, Amelia Snow entra y me empuja de la cocina haciendo cara de asco.

Me sorprendo porque después de unos segundos, ella no dice otro insulto.

-¿Qué miras, niña?-me pregunta pero yo no le respondo y salgo de allí lo más rápido que puedo.

Si, **Snow**. Somos la familia Snow y Amelia y yo somos sus nietas. Pero ella no me quiere, nadie me quiere en la familia.

Agarro mi collar de Sinsajo y toco la punta de la flecha que tiene el pajarito, amo este collar. Mis padres dicen que me lo dieron cuando era una bebe, pero que fue un error dármelo. No me importa, ellos no me lo quitaran, porque es con lo único que me siento yo misma.

_**No puedo contar los años con los dedos de una mano  
que hemos estado juntos.**_

_**Necesito la otra mano para agarrarte,  
hacerte sentir, hacerte sentir mejor.**_

_**Querernos el uno al otro, no es un paseo por el parque,  
pero cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazan,  
no puedo negarlo, no puedo negarlo, vales la pena**_

La letra de esa canción sigue en mi mente, por lo cual la canto. Como es muy temprano, todavía no hay gente en las calles.

_**Porque después de todo este tiempo,  
todavía estoy loca por ti.**_

Estoy radiante de energía, me encanta ver el sol en la mañana y el olor a pasto mojado por el rocío. Lo cual hace que sonría como pocas veces lo hago.

_**Debería haber superado **__**todas las**__** mariposas**__** en el estómago**__**,  
pero estoy loca por ti, enganchada a ti.  
Y cariño, incluso en nuestras peores noches,  
estoy loca por ti, enganchada a ti.  
Déjales que se pregunten cómo llegamos tan lejos,  
porque yo realmente no necesito preguntarme nada de nada,  
sí, después de todo este tiempo,  
todavía estoy loca por ti.**_

-I'm still into you…- canté.

-Así que sigues enamorada de mi, Snow?- Maldita sea, otra vez no.

-Nunca estuve enamorada de ti, Smith. Deja de joder-le respondí algo agresiva. Porque era molesto, insoportable y se me pegaba como una goma de mascar.

Daniel Smith, mi compañero.

Observe la sonrisa picara que tenia. Por dios, este pibe era insoportable. Tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, la piel blanca y un hermoso pelo rubio, también era alto. Prácticamente perfecto.

Pero… vamos, era un idiota.

-wow, para con tu mal genio, Snow- sonrió de lado.

-Que no me digas SNOW! Smith-le reprendo enojada. Nunca me gusto que me digan Snow.

-Si tu me llamas Daniel, yo te digo Luana… OK?-me pregunta haciendo una mueca.

-Como quieras… Daniel..-Mire para el otro lado gracias a la sonrisita de satisfacción del rubio.

El rubio es mi compañero de clases desde que tenemos… no sé, 5 años. Y ah sido mi compañero de combates 6 años. Es la consecuencia si peleas con el en medio de clases.

Les explicare.

Un día como otro, Daniel estaba molestándome.

-MIREN A LA RATA FEA! SE MOLESTO! SE MOLESTO!- gritaba un rubio de unos 11 años.

Claro, el tenia la manía de molestar cada vez que podía. Pero ese día no estaba para sus estupideces, no me sentía de humor. Así que lo agarre de la camisa azul a rayas que tenia puesta y me acerque a su cara.

-DEJA DE MOLESTARME, RUBIO-le dije, con voz fiera. Pero el ni se inmuto. Era raro, ya que todos me temían en la escuela por ser mal humorada y agresiva.

-O si no, que?-decía el niño insolente.

-O si no, pierdes tu carita de ángel que tanto alabas-

-inténtalo-

No había que decir más, nos pusimos a pelear en medio del salón de clases mientras todos gritaban "PELEA", yo era muy buena en las luchas libres y él también, a pesar de que ambos teníamos 11. La profesora entro al salón como una desquiciada e intento separarnos, pero también se llevo algunos golpes. Al final a ambos nos castigaron y tuvimos que ordenar el gimnasio durante un mes.

Un mes en el que seguía molestándome y un mes en donde nos volvimos compañeros de combate, desde entonces practicamos todos los días de la semana. Defensa personal, lucha libre, lanzamiento de cuchillos, tiro con arco (soy muy buena en eso, la primera vez ni siquiera sabía que podría cargar tanto peso, pero era liviana. Daniel dice que es un talento natural, que incluso una persona que llevara años practicando no le saldría tan bien como a mi), combate de espadas y lanzamiento de lanzas.

Era lo único que podíamos hacer, ya que terminábamos de ordenar muy temprano y teníamos que estar, mínimo, 5 horas.

-Joder, te estoy hablando!-me gritó en oído.

ESTE IDIOTA! No ve que estoy recordando hechos del pasado?

-Eh, que te pasa tarado?-

-TE ESTABA HABLANDO!-me gruñó.

-bueno… no escuche-le respondí

-me di cuenta-

-Bueno que quieres que haga? No sos muy interesante para llamar mi atención.- Amaba hacerlo enojar y este era uno de sus puntos débiles.

-JA JA JA, que graciosita amiguita. Pero, CUIDA..-

OUCH!

-Do…-terminó la oración- hay una pared :|

-NO EN SERIO?!-dije sobándome la frente.

SI! Me choque la pared. Por estar hablando con este inútil.

-Y bueno… vos sos la que no la viste-me dijo riendo. Claro, siempre se burla de mi, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

-Ja, ja. Bueno no importa. Que hacías? Me seguías?-

Lo miro atentamente, porque ya puedo darme cuenta del momento en que mentía.

-YO? Pff, no.- SARCASMO TOTAL!

Bueno, tal vez no era necesario.

-Ajam…. Ok, si me seguías… vamos a algún lado?-le pregunto.

-Quiero ir al Distrito 12.-

-QUE? Porque?-le pregunto.

Al Distrito 12? Que le pasaba?

-Quiero entrevistar a Haymitch Abernathy! En la clase de historia nos pidieron que entrevistemos a alguien importante de la rebelión. Yo admiro a Haymitch-me explica con una sonrisa.

-Ese viejo borracho? Bueno vamos, yo quiero ver si esta la famosa Katniss Everdeen-

La verdad era que si tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era, pero igual tenía que hacer el trabajo. Así que era una gran oportunidad.

-Es Mellark. Y nos tomara unas horas! Por lo que, has un bolso por ahí nos quedamos 2 días-me dice mientras se aleja en dirección contraria.

Por dios, este chico, algún día me **va a matar. **Pero bueno… que se le va a hacer.

Volví a mi casa e hice un pequeño bolso con ropa. No mucha, eran 2 días.

Me la pasé dibujando y cantando. Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es dibujar, porque me sale de maravilla.

Me concentro en lo que estoy dibujando y parece que viajo a otro mundo. Un mundo maravilloso.

Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, porque cuando termino mi dibujo el timbre suena y me avisan que Daniel ya ha venido por mi. Observo mi dibujo… un Sinsajo en vuelo, echo en blanco y negro.

Baje las escaleras con mi bolso en un hombro y el dibujo en mi mano. Deje una nota en la mesa del comedor.

_**Vuelvo en dos días o más. **_

_**Estoy con Daniel en el Distrito 12. No se preocupen. **_

_**Luana.**_

No es como si fueran a notar mucho mi ausencia.

Abro la puerta para encontrarme con un sonriente Daniel.

-LISTA? AHFKAJDHAHSDF- hace muecas raras, por lo que yo río.

-Si si, pero no grites, asustaras a los vecinos!- dije con tono burlón. El me sonrió y me tendió la mano pero solo lo pase por al lado cerrando la puerta y esperando en la vereda a que se mueva, pues estaba de piedra en la entrada.

-Hey, Smith! Que te paso eh?- solté algunas risas cuando el despertó del trance y me lanzó una mirada asesina.

Si las miradas matasen, bueno… estaría en China.

Daniel se subió a su auto, que era un Camaro negro de ultimo modelo, yo abrí la puerta de atrás y volqué mi bolso en los asientos traseros para sentarme de copiloto.

-Sabes? Me podrías tratar como a un amigo, eh.-me dice, con la mirada fija en el camino.

-Todavía no te tengo la suficiente confianza Daniel!-

-Eh, pero que mala onda che-me miro.

-Mala onda tu hermana!-

-Con Katia no te metas-me dijo serio.

-chupala boludo, ni vos la aguantas-le dije riendo.

-Claro! JAJAJA en que estaba pensando?-

El viaje al Distrito duro 12 horas, por lo que tuvimos que parar en el Distrito 8, ah no seque quiera morir con Daniel al volante. No, no quería.

Por lo menos, necesitaba un Hámster y mi vida estaría completa.

Si, un Hámster.

Continuara….

Espero que les guste.

Lo tenia en mi otra cuenta pero como ya no esta la subi aca no tengo inspiración :_ aparte la reescribi.

Bueno, me siento re patética, chau-


End file.
